The mute girl
by Chise Yukki
Summary: Every day for Damien is rather boring with people who don't really understand him. However, that change when he met a certain girl. Thing about her is that she is mute, won't talk. She changed his life without saying a word. Now he has to fight for her as other people has taken a liking to her. He has to protect her as people start to fight for her. He will fight hell if he has to.
1. Prologue

**Hi! Everyone, it's Chise Yukki! I know it has been a while since I updated, but hey, I'm still alive. Just with school catching up on me, man, taking college courses while being a freshman really takes your energy out. And I'm like still not even close to 20 yet! Anyway, today I will be writing another story. I know, I already have 2 stories that I still haven't finish. But, hey, now I understand why authors have multiple stories at once...Because it helps us to stay in love with writing. Anyway. This story I am writing now is based on my own idea and someone else. Thank you so much for reading this.**

**To Damien and the mute girl. (Her name will be revealed later.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Gotham City 11:41 PM**

_Gotham City is a shifty cat. _Robin noted with amusement as he swiftly jumps from roof to roof with ease. His quick eyes scanned the city with diligence as he makes sure that everything was running smoothly in his city. After all, day time in Gotham was relatively safe enough save for a few foolish dimwits who are dumb enough to attempt crimes in broad daylight. Night Time, however, was a different story with criminals from the small gangs to the mastermind of Joker, it was like a hot zone for criminals to be. Every corner you turn, there is someone unexpected with a gun at your face.

He gave a small grunt of satisfaction as he saw that nothing seemed out of place in his radar. It was pleasant to not having to slay some loathsome villains, to see that Gotham was safe...well, at least for a bit. When you are a hero, fighting every day can be tedious, and dull.

After leaping through Gotham city and sensing no villain anywhere, Robin gave a small smirk of triumph. Guess villains were at least smart enough to know not to mess with Dark Knight's son.

"_Guess it is time to summon father,"_ just as Robin was about to summon the Dark Knight, a cry of pain reached to his ears and he froze. That voice that reached to him was not the voice of a victim but was the voice of a villain, though not a particularly strong one, it seems.

"_Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut," _Robin disappeared in a flash and he was running towards the villain. When he got there, he saw a picture that he did not see every day.

A petite girl with the pure silver hair that spilled around her like water surrounding all around her. She sat in the middle of men that were clearly knocked out.

"_How did she...no, that is not possible. She can not possibly possess the strength to defeat that many scums. But then, how did something like this occur." _Robin walked silently toward the strange girl when she sensed that someone else was also here. She turned around, looked straight him causing him to freeze in his track. Her eyes were colors of blue and purple splashed together, giving her the look of mystic and exotic.

She stood up and walked toward him with a noticeable sway in her steps. Robin could do nothing except watch her walking ever closer to him as if there was a force that refuses to let him move, only letting him watch. Just as she reached him she tripped and fell, before Robin could think, his arms were around her, supporting her.

She looked him with a childish questioning expression as if asking why in the world he would help her. He looked at her with a small glare. He really wishes he could just push her off, but there was something about her that he really just doesn't understand.

"Do get rid of that ridiculous look," Robin demanded as she only continues to look at him with the same expression. She slowly brought her hands and gently pat his check as Robin continued to glare at her. They stayed in that position for what seems like an eternity.

The mystic girl broke the spell that surrounded them when she opens her mouth and mouth _hungry,_ then she fell, Robin quickly caught the girl and swept her up. He stared at her face for a moment, she looked like a little fairy that he caught, a wish that could grant any wish he wants.

"_Who are you, and what have you done to me," _Robin then clicked his com and informed the person on the other side.

"Batman, I have picked up a rather strange girl."

**And that is it!...yes, I know this shorter than my other chapters. Originally this chapter was supposed to much longer, it was going to be over 5,000 words long. But then I thought, _you know what, none of my stories has any prologue, and this story is going to have one. _And that became this short prologue. I really hope that you enjoy this. I put a lot of thought into this one because this one is a little different from my other stories. And let me tell it was not easy to right because you know...It's DAMIAN, his intelligent skill is on another level. Making a story with his attitude was not that easy since he is like the opposite of me, literally. He's dark and I'm like the sun, totally polar opposite. It was hard trying to match his language phrase, cause you know, he's really old fashioned. Anyway(_man, I love the word anyway!) _I should probably stop talking because I'm just going to go on and on.**

**Here is a preview to my new story: Sunnyside up for _Oresama Teacher_**

Chapter 1:What! A date!

Mafuyu Kurosaki hummed in happinese..no, not just joy, but explosive happiness as if she were the sun itself. The reason: She going on a date! Yes, even someone like her got a date! Hayasaka asked her, yes her on a date. Kyaaaa! She screamed every time she thinks about it. She looked over herself in the mirror and gave herself a smile, though it looked a little bit too big. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and told herself.

"Come on, you got this. You were the East High Bancho! If you can punch people like nobody, a date is not a problem for you," she smiles brightly again as she gave herself a twirl. Man, she never really wear dresses often, but boy she feels like a girl whenever she wears it.

"Yes! I going on a date like a normal high school girl. What could go wrong!" she sang in confidence as she slams the door to her apartment and bounces down the stairs.

She was so wrong.

**Thank you so much for reading this. Please review and tell me what you think and idea. This story is supposed to lighthearted. Though, my peers all have told me that my stories are pretty brutal. SO wish me luck.**

**As always, remember you don't have to be a member to review…...so, bring in those IDEAS and Thoughts!**

**-Chise Yukki ; )**


	2. Chapter 1:Name part 1

**First, I'm so so sorry that I have not posted another chapter yet. I actually wanted to post this chapter before Spring Break started, but then life and my laziness happened. So I was not able to post the story, but I have it now. Second, Wow! This is first the story that I have had so many reviews. Thank you so much for all those wonderful words. I have to say, I can definitely tell that you guys put a lot of your feelings and time into it. All of those gave me a different perspective of the world between good and bad, it also gave new information that I never had before. Again, thank you so much. I hope you will continue to review it for me.**

**Also thank you so much for putting me on favs and followers. This is the first story that I have so many followers!**

**Thank you **AndromedaSeaprinces, Beasttamer, ThoughtfulPencil,albus potter-greengrass, 3ldr4g0n.k1m3r4, and Guest**for Reviewing me, following me, and Favoring me.**

**To Damian and mute girl**

**Chapter 1:Name part 1**

_Men in white_

_Around me_

_Whispering_

_Looking at me_

_With disappointment_

_Thick and suffocating_

_Surrounding me_

_One man in white with a clipboard_

_A number was written on it._

_JSR 8965420_

_Me_

_He came closer to me and knelt down to my height_

_With a cold face_

_He said_

"_She's no good"_

_A dream_

_Something that human does when they are in a slumber. Strange, I do not like dreams._

_Knock Knock_

* * *

She shot up from her bed, now that she was fully awake and thinking clearly. WHERE was she was? She was in a strange room that she did not recognize. Where was the ill-tempered boy she met last night? He did not seem pleasant, but he did not seem cruel either. Perhaps he had more evil than good, but she sure he was nice the moment she saw him.

"Miss, I am coming in," a soft British voice asked the startled girl on the bed.

A man with soft white hair wearing dark impeccable suit came in, he had a gentle aura around him. Something that told the girl that he wasn't going to hurt her.

He looked at her with overflowing kindness and gave her a gentle smile that caused her to tilt her head in confusion.

"Pleasure miss, I am Alfred. The Wayne's butler," he told her, she nodded in understanding but didn't say a single word.

"May I have your name," Alfred asked when she didn't say anything.

_Names_

_Something human referred themself as_

_What is my name?_

The girl raised her hand and traced in the air the symbol JSR 8965420, and pointed at herself.

Alfred stared at her for a moment in confusion before a look of realization came upon him, she didn't have a name, only numbers, and letters, and that she was unable to speak.

"Well, I do not think that name suit someone such as yourself. We shall have to find you a name that suits you," he told her as he went over to the closet and grabbed her outfit for the day.

_A name that suits me?_

_But do I not already have a name?_

_How does one have a name that suits them?_

_Are names not given instead of chosen?_

"Now, I shall leave you for you to prepare yourself for the day unless you need help," he informed her.

She shook her head quickly. He gave her a final gentle smile as he let himself out of the room and proceed to provide the info that he had gathered to his masters.

The Wayne's family butler made his way to the diner table, where Bruce Wayne and his son Damian Wayne sat dining on their breakfast and reading the daily newspaper. Both paused their sip of coffee when they heard him walking towards them.

"Well, how is our guest?" Bruce asked their old friend.

"She should be down here any minute. It seems to me that she is unable to communicate with her voice and that she does not have a name-," Alfred replied before Damian interrupt.

"She does not have a name?" The young boy's emerald eyes shifted ever slightly in confusion, completely ignoring about the fact that she was unable to speak.

"Yes, Master Damian. Though I told her we shall find a name that would suit her,"

Damian rolled his eyes and muttered, "really Pennyworth, must you tell her such ridiculous nonsense. We are heros, not an orphanage to take in strays. We have enough mutts already."

Bruce sighed, it seems like Damian will never get along with his brothers. _He really is the devil in disguise_. He turned Alfred and nodded, "thank you, Alfred. We'll think of something."

"Really father, we already have enough mutts in our house. Must you take on another? Can we not just send her merry way to the orphanage," Damian said in exasperation.

"Damian, because we are heros, we shall lend a helping a hand when needed. As right now," Bruce explained as Damian threw his hands up in disbelief.

"And. Wasn't you who helped her, and not me? Why didn't you drop her off at the orphanage when you had the chance. Why did you inform me that you had found her when you could have dropped her off at the door and I probably wouldn't have known about it", his father questioned?

Damian sat still for a moment, thinking why in the world had he done that? He stood abruptly and said, "I do not know, but I will be sure to never make that mistake again," with that, he left the room.

Bruce stared after him for a moment before sighing in weary.

"Like father like son," Alfred commented as he cleaned up Damian's mess leaving Bruce momentarily confused.

* * *

After the guest had eaten her breakfast, though not much, Alfred gave her a tour of the prestigious mansion.

"And that concludes our tour, miss. Any questions?" Alfred asked as the young girl looked around at the vast place. She shook her head, it had taken them quite the time to see the whole mansion, but Alfred had thought she would need to know the blueprint of the mansion since it seems that she might be staying here for quite a while.

"Excellent, now follow me, there is someone who wishes to meet you," Alfred turned walked in another direction with her following behind him like a kitten.

_See me_

_Who would want to see me_

_Who is this guy_

_Why is he...nice_

_Aren't all human the same_

_Full of greed_

_Cruel_

_Selfish_

_Black Hearted_

_But...what about these people_

_Are they nice_

_Or they are they wolves pretending_

_Waiting_

_To Devour_

_My power_

_My body_

_My SOUL_

She followed without much thought after Alfred, soon he came to a stop. She looked around the area where they had stopped, this door was rather different from the other. Though it was not the feature that was different from other, rather the air around it...it felt mysterious and slightly dark yet with a hidden light inside that was waiting to shine through.

_Diamond in the Rough?_

Alfred knocked on the door twice before stepping back waiting patiently for permission to proceed.

"Come in," a deep voice yet crisp voice command.

Alfred smiled at her and opened the door, Alfred made a gesture for her to go in. When she didn't, he gave her a gentle push forward and then close the door behind her. Leaving her trap with the person with her opponent, who was calmly sitting in his chair and waiting for her.

She felt her small chest twist into knots of fears before she took a breath and raised her head to face her opponent.

_No fear_

_Face them head-on_

_With courage_

_Don't show fear_

_If you do_

_You are Dead_

_DEAD_

Clear blue eyes that had hints dark midnight blue that surround his bright blue eyes, her breath caught in a hitch as she saw those eyes staring at her intently. It took her a moment to realize that he was examining her appearance and making a decision about her, which made her feel slightly insulted. Who was he to make a decision based on her appearance? She brought her blueish with violet eyes and stared right back him with flame in her eyes.

_Do not submit under his gaze_

_Do not_

_Do not_

_DO NOT_

_Or_

_You are done for_

They both continuing to stare at each other, both refusing to break their gaze, refusing to be the one to back down.

5 seconds

10 seconds

20 seconds

30 seconds

40 seconds

50 seconds

55 seconds

60 seconds

The man in front of her finally blinked and sighed with weariness, he gave her a gentle smile, a smile that surprised her for a moment before she returns back to stone. He placed his hand across his heart and said, "I am Bruce Wayne."

She nodded in acknowledgment and didn't say a word. He clearly knew and saw that she was unable going to speak a word, it seems like he didn't try to ask her why. He stood up suddenly causing her to flinch ever so slightly, the movement that hadn't go unnoticed to Bruce, however, he didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed the teacup that was beside him and slowly poured himself a cup of tea, when he was done, he poured another cup of tea.

He picked up one of the cups and brought it to her, he knelt down to her height, she forced herself to stay still and keep her gaze on him as he put the cup of tea in front of her, offering it to her.

"Here, have some tea. You look like you need something to calm yourself," Bruce softly whispered to her, her pose remind him cats watching her enemies. She made no move towards the cup and instead took a shaky step back. Bruce took a glance at her shaky knees and clench her fist, clearly a sign of fear.

_She looks like she's facing her execution, _Bruce once again brought the cup closer to her and looked straight at her as he told her gently yet firmly.

"I have no clue what you have though, what you have seen, what you experienced. BUT, I will say this and believe me when I tell you this. You have no reason to fear to me, I have no reason to hurt someone like you. So Don't Be Afraid,"

Her eyes widened slightly and something swell in her chest, something warm and seems to be spreading throughout her body. Before she knew it, the cup of tea was in her hand and she drank it quickly like she dying of thirst. It tasted slightly bitter yet with a hint of sweet and something that she couldn't explain, it wasn't bad or anything….just different. In fact, she wouldn't mind if she had another cup, she felt that the cup of tea that was given to her by this man had break something inside of her.

She heard a low deep chuckle, she raised her eyes and look at the man curiously. They were small yet noticeable little sparks in his eyes, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

_For now_

_I trust_

_Him_

_I hope_

_This trust_

_Will last_

_Forever_

_And not_

_A dream_

_That will_

_Shatter_

_Just like all_

_The others_

"So this is how you look with a smile. You should smile more," he commented, hints of red tainted her cheeks as she slides her eyes to the door in embarrassment.

"Would you like another cup?" He asked with a hidden smile. She shyly nodded and pushed her cup forward, Bruce went to grab the teapot, and just as he was preparing to pour her another cup, the door to the door was slammed open.

"Fath-" Damian paused abruptly as he saw that he was not the only one in the room. He stared at the girl whom he had recused just last night for a moment, she looked different when she was properly cleaned, her eyes were still shocking to look at it. He lingers his eyes on her for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and "tch" at her and turning back to his father.

"Father, must we let her stay here?" Damian crossed his arm and glaring at her with anger.

"Yes Damian, she will be staying here until further notice."

Damian stared at his father with a look that said _I make you pay for this _before saying "Fine father, she can stay here. However, do not expect me to be civil to her," Damian gave her one last glare before walking briskly out of Bruce's office.

Bruce sighed and turned back to the girl, "I apologize for my son….he still has some room to mature." She stared at the door where "Damian" had been for a moment before nodding to signal that she had understood.

_Damian_

_To conquer_

_To master_

_To tame_

_He is_

_Somehow_

_Different_

_From last night_

_Yet_

_He is the_

_Same_

"Now, we must _find _a suitable name for you. I don't feel like calling you "you" for the time being. Do you have any preference on what you want to be called," Bruce pour another cup of tea and handed to her to which she accepted. He then walked himself back to his chair and sat down.

He watched as the girl sip her tea and close her eyes in thoughts, thinking the answer to his questions.

Peaceful silence surrounds the room like clouds on a cloudy day as she kept on thinking. Finally, when it seems that she had finally found an answer, she opens her eyes, sets the tea down, and shook her head.

_Jeenet_

_Jane_

_Madison_

_Mark_

_Matt_

_Names_

_A thousand_

_A billion_

_A trillion_

_Names_

_Out there_

_Which one do I know is_

_Mine?_

"Should I give you a suggestion?" Bruce offered.

She thought for a second before shaking no, she raised her hand and made a sigh to look like she was writing on a paper and point at her. Bruce sat still, processing on what she had just done and when he finally understand that she wanted a piece of paper and a pencil. He picked a piece of paper and fountain pen and gave it to her, she accepted gratefully and started to write.

When she finished writing, she got up and handed Bruce the paper to which he immediately begins to read.

_Damian_

_I want_

_Him_

_To give me a_

_Name_

Bruce's eyes furrowed in surprise and in curiosity at her request, he put down the paper, stared at her, and ask.

"Why do you want him to give you a name?"

The girl answered him by placing her index finger on her lips.

**And done! To be honest, I thought she would have a name by now, but I guess not. The thing about me is that I don't plan my story out, so I don't know what is going happens to this story. I am just sorta going with the flow. And the flow told me that this the perfect place to stop and so I stopped. I'm sure all those authors out there understand when you just get the feeling that that chapter is going to end with that word. Most of my story is a bit fast pace, so I thought this time I would make slower and flowering.**

**Thank you so much for reading chapter 1.**

**And to be honest, I don't really know what name she is going to have. SO if you any of you guys have a suggestion, please tell me cause I'm bad at giving names. Seriously, HELP ME, I'M BAD AT NAME. I'm not joking!**

**And remember all questions, comments, and suggestions are welcome. In fact every time, I read your review, it makes me happy and makes me want to keep on writing. So if you want me to keep going. Send a little review.**

**Anyway, I need to stop talking and close this out. So sorry for the bad grammar, my weakness is grammar.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Chise Yuuki ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Name Part 2

**I'm back! I know it has been about a year since I wrote anything. I have been wanting to write something, but I just couldn't find the inspiration to write. But now I did! I was going to put a new chapter for Sherlock and Holmes, but I decided against that and wrote this chapter first since I have more ideas for this one then the other one. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you **Midnight 5899 **for favoring me and following me. You inspired me to write this chapter. Thank you. This chapter is for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything…. Sadly**

**To Damian and the Mute girl (Still don't have her name...please help)**

**Chapter 2: Name part 2**

A tick mark was visible as Damian walked around. Damian was annoyed, very annoyed right now. This was not his first at being annoyed, but this time he was annoyed at someone. Particularly a mute girl wouldn't seem to stop following him like a cat deprived of attention. His annoyance only grew as he continued to walk and could feel her follow him silently with light quiet steps, quiet, but still loud enough for him to hear her. He was raised to be a ruler over the world after all.

He quickened his steps and heard her steps speed up to match his pace. He finally seemed to have enough and spun around to find her hiding behind a vase. He walked over and picked her up from her collar and leaned close to face and growled.

"What do you want." It was more of a statement than a question.

The girl in his grasp pulled something out of her pocket from her frilly dress that Bruce had bought for her, she brought out a piece of paper and showed it to him.

_I wish for you to name me._

_A name for me_

Damian glanced over the piece before scoffing and setting her back on the ground gently, but not too gently as he didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him.

"Are you deaf as well as being mute. I have told you countless times that I have no desire to giving you a name. What gives you the idea that this time will be different."

She only continued to look at him with those mystic purple bluish eyes with a hint of sadness and desire. Her head lowered for a moment before she raised them with defiance and pressed the piece of paper to his chest with a bit force that caused him to back up for a moment.

Damian was annoyed before, but now he was angry. Angry at her for thinking she can do whatever she wants and her stealing attention from his father. It was bad enough that his father seems to love his fake siblings better him, but this girl was the final straw. He was sick of looking at his father buying new outfits for her and asking him to be nice to her because she needs him to help her adjust to her new surroundings. He was sick of her thinking that everyone has to listen and do whatever she wants them to do, like making him giving her a name.

_Who does she think she is, taking over everything in his life and still desire something from him._

"Who do you think you are thinking you're so special! You're just a wretch that I regret from rescuing. I should have left you there. Would have been less inconvenient to me." Damian stared at her with loathing, watching with a small bit of something tugging at him as he saw her face grew pale and her small body started to tremble. He regretted no word that came from his mouth. Why should he, ever since she was here, things have been a little different, and he didn't like it. He didn't like the feelings that arose from him whenever he looked at her, it was uncomfortable, and he hated with every bit of his soul.

**Slap!**

A resounding slap filled the air as the mute girl was looked sad before now had a furious look on her face with a single tear falling down. Damian's eyes widen at the shock of her actually raising her hand against him and the fact he had not dodge it. This girl was no ordinary girl, being able to slap Damian without him dodging was something not many people could accomplish.

Before Damian could register his actions, he grabbed the girl's spindly arm roughly and twisted her around so that her arms were now twisted behind her back painfully causing the girl's face to grimace at the pain. He leaned down to her ear and whispered harshly.

"You're gonna regret that wretch." He tightened his hold to prove his words, smirking as she winced. However, his smirk fell when she spun around and slammed his body to the wall behind him. He grunted as his back screamed in pain, he lowered his eyes to find the girl's eyes narrowed with angry. So different from the first time he laid his eyes on her, he finds that he liked this look better than her old one. This one makes her look alive and not a damn pretty puppet.

"So you can make other human expressions other than that pitiful blank look," Damian asked, never once taking his eyes off her. His back continued to scream in pain, but he ignored that as well. _That's gonna leave a mark._

He smirked in satisfaction when her eyes widen at his statement and immediately withdrew her hands from him frantically. She stared at her hands as if they had betrayed her, she looks at him and immediately prostrates herself before him in apology.

"Get up! Your apology is not needed nor wanted."

She continued to stay in that position until Damian forcefully grabbed her and yanked her up. He raised her up to his gaze. He stared into her eyes, he could see himself in those eyes, and he found himself looking angry.

"I said your apology is not needed nor wanted. If you truly wish to amend yourself, then leave and get out of my sight." Damian then threw her harshly onto the wood floor and walked away, not once turning back to see that her face was now filled with tears that flowed down to the wood floor though not a single sound came out of her.

* * *

It wasn't till later that Alfred had found the girl on the floor in that exact same position as before, still with tears streaming down her face. Alfred had immediately panicked, thinking some kind of intruder had broken in had hurt her. However, when he went to inspect for any wound, he found none except for bruises surrounding her wrist. He stared at those bruises and looked at her face, he sighed and gently hooked his arm under the girl's leg and heaved her up and brought her to her room and gently laid her down on the large bed.

"Master Damian does not by any means hate you, Miss. He came from a hard life like you, he doesn't know how to deal with a situation like this." She only continued to stare up at the ceiling. "Please, I beg of you, do not take what he said to heart. He doesn't mean it, he truly doesn't." When no response came from the girl, Alfred sighed and got up.

"I shall make you a cup of tea to calm you." He started to walk out before he felt something tugging at his sleeves. He turned and saw her handing him a sheet of paper with a broken smile, he gently took it from her hand.

_But he does_

* * *

It was nighttime and nighttime was the best to disappear because no one can see you.

A lone girl stood at the top of Wayne Manor in barefoot and a simple dark blue dress that contrasted her long flowy silver hair.

She raised her hand to brush a strand of silvery hair away from her eyes and raised her hand in front of her. She closed her eyes and with a deep blue spark, she disappeared into the night leaving the world she had loved for a moment.

_I'm sorry Damian_

* * *

Damian was still annoyed at the girl as he pieced on his armor for patrol. After he had left her, his father sat him down after he found out what happened through Alfred. He had tried to explain to Damian the difficulties that she was facing and that, him being mean to her wasn't going to help and that if he did it again, he would forbid him from donning his mask causing Damian to storm out the room leaving his father calling after him.

_That wretch has everyone wrapped under her fingers. Difficulties be damned! It's always about her these days, doesn't anyone think how this was difficult for him too._

His door whooshed opened and he saw his father coming in with his own uniform.

"You ready?" He asked as if the conservation with him before had never happened.

"Yes, father." Damian put his mask on and nodded.

The father and son both started to head towards the Batcave until Alfred frantically met them halfway, panting from the excursion. Batman stared at him in alarm.

"What-"

"Master Bruce, Master Damian. She's gone!" Alfred cried out.

Damian sighed

_Of course. You ran away…_

_Coward_

**And that's it! Sorry, this chapter is so short and dragging on how she does not have a name yet. I wanted to give a name now. But my story never goes the way that I want. I promise though, on the next chapter, she will definitely get a name and the chapter will be way longer since I have to give her a name. Don't worry this story will definitely become a lot happier and have more fluff moments in the future, but right now we have to get rid of the sad part first.**

**I hope you continue to support me and review me and favor and follow me.**

**ALSO, I need HELP in giving her a NAME. Please! I don't have a name for her at all. I don't know. Please, review me with some suggestions. Please or else her name will be like Mary or something. I want a name that represents her. Thank you.**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**-Chise Yuuki**


	4. Chapter 3: Name Part 3 Final

**Hello old and new readers, I finally released another chapter. I gotta say, making a Fanfiction Story is way harder than it looked at first. So, I give a thumb up for all the writers on Fanfiction. Now I can't wait to show you guys the fourth chapter of The Mute Girl. **

**I would like to give a shoutout to Falconress for thinking of the mute girl's name. Thank you very much for doing this for me, you have no idea how bad the name was going to be if nobody gave me a name. Thank you. **_Chise Yukki bows._

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this except the OC.

Chapter 4: Name part 3

**Gotham night**

_Why must you cause more problems for us, _Robin or better known; Damian looked across his city like every patrol he had gone on, except on this one, he was finding someone that didn't the beating of their lifetime.

_Maybe she did, for making everyone fuss around her like this, _Robin narrowed his eyes as he stared his city.

_Whoosh!_

The night sky dusted with stars surrounded Robin as he leaped off the roof of buildings and continue to search for the missing girl.

_When I find you, you gonna you regret making all this fuss. You wrench!_

* * *

_Where do I go?_

_Left_

_Right_

_Forward_

_Backward_

_Where_

_Where_

_Where!_

_Where can I be _

_Where I can_

_Live in peace!_

Her hands grabbed her hair as she sank down to the messy alleyway. Short rapid breath escapes her mouth as she squeezes her eyes shut with small trails of tears on her face.

_This place_

_Where I met him_

_I thought I could trust him_

_But he rejected me_

_Who can I trust_

Dirt and grime covered her dress as she continues to cry silently as the world continues to ignore her. Soon as if the world had finally heard her, rain pour down rapidly on her sharing their tears with her.

_Help_, her little mouth formed as she and the world cried together.

* * *

"Robin," the voice called from Robin's intercom.

"Batman," he answered back as he was drenched with rain, something he had not expected as he had checked the weather and it had clearly had said there was no chance of rain. So where had it come from?

"Let's head back, with this weather, we won't be able to find her today. We'll try again tomorrow."

Robin's eyes narrowed against at the rain, thunder cracks throughout Gotham.

"Fine."

Gotham was buzzing with life as morning came with people walking, running and driving in cars. So busy they never saw a girl with silver hair walking passed them. She would walk in a straight line, only moving forward and never looked anywhere except at her foot.

_Should I use it?_

The girl raised her hand and looked at it before her stomach achs in hunger reminding she hadn't eaten since the day before.

_No_

_I don't have enough energy._

With that, she kept walking forward to everywhere and nowhere.

* * *

**Gotham Academy**

"Have a wonderful day at school, young master," Alfred said as he drove away leaving Damian staring after him.

"Tch." Damian turned towards the infamous Gotham Academy, a school only for the richest of the rich. A school funded by the Wayne Foundation of course, as with almost everything in Gotham City.

"_Oh look, it's Damian."_

"_Bruce's Son"  
_"_Careful with him, I've heard he's got a terrible temper."_

"_But he got a handsome face."_

"_True, handsome gets you nowhere if you reject everyone. Did you hear what he did to the last girl who confessed to him?"_

"_Oh, you mean Kathy? I've heard she still in the hospital and won't be out for another week."_

Whispers slipped into Damian's ears though his face showed no reaction, after all, he was used to this. Besides, they were nothing compared to the day with his mother.

_Cold hands cupped his face toward as he squinted through his bruised eyes towards his mother. Blood splatter on her perfect hand as she smiles gently down at him. _

"_Remember dear, a leader walks with his head up high and cares for no one. Never let anyone cross in your path. You will be a perfect killer and leader. Never forget that, my little Damie."_

_Talia leaned down and kissed his cheek with a smile that grew larger when Damian flinched at her cold touch._

* * *

Kids with matching clothes and bags surrounded the building, many had fancy hair and an air of arrogance like they thought they were better than anyone else.

_What is this place?_

_There are so many kids?_

_They couldn't be related?_

_Could they?_

The girl continues to look confused until she saw a big sign with bold fancy letters, "Gotham Academy".

_Academy?_

_A school_

_A place for educating the young_

_Should I go in?_

_I could blend in and maybe get some energy_

The girl breathed in and raised her hand with a slight blue glow surrounding her small hand.

_Please work_

Soon a blue glow surrounded her though nobody saw a thing even though she was right in front of them. When the blue glow lifted, she was clean with neat hair and wearing a perfect replicate of Gotham Academy's girl's uniform.

_Be Bold_

* * *

_**Ding Dong!**_

Damian turned away from the window and stood up with everybody else in the class for something every school kid look forward to every morning.

Lunch.

Lunches in Gotham Academy was always loud and buzzing with conversation, something Damian always hated. Though he hated the school in general, he hated that he has to go to school learning stuff that he had already learned years ago because according to his father, this was so he could blend in with everyone.

Walking with purpose he walked toward the cafeteria to purchase his meal for the day, not that he was eating there.

_Swish_

Sliver hair blew across his face with a familiar face or rather a side of her as the girl walked past him without noticing him. Damian's eye widened as he saw the girl he was searching walked right past him in his school's uniform. Within a second, he grabbed her wrist before she could disappear on him again. She turned toward him and shock filled her face when she realizes who he was. She tried to yank her hand back from him but he only tightens his hold until he saw her grimace.

"Come with me. If you refuse, I will expose you," Damian warned, with a yank, he dragged her away from the cafeteria and into the courtyard.

_How in the did she get in here? My father placed his best security system in this place. No average person should be able to break in here without setting off the security system._

Damian threw her onto the courtyard wall and locate himself in front of her preventing her from running. He leaned close to her face and growled, "Do you realize how many problems you've caused?'

The girl only looked scared, and he realizes scaring her was not going to get her to talk. What he was talking about, she's mute, of course, she can't talk. He sighed before stepping away from her, letting her fall to the ground in front of him.

_Father is going to be angry at me if I don't bring her to him. How do I bring this wrench home? I'm scary as hell to her._

Damian squat down to her and tipped her chin up to him with his fingers so that they were eye to eye.

"Father's looking for you, you know. In fact, he canceled his meeting today so he could search for you. Alfred has been cleaning the house waiting for you."

Surprise filled her face as she continues to listen to him.

"So why don't you end this nonsense and come back."

The girl before him thought for a moment before shaking her roughly. Damian's eyes filled with angry, he stood up and brought her up with him, he took her by the shoulder and shook her roughly.

"What do you want from me! Everyone wants you home, so why won't you come home!"

Small hands touched his heart, Damian froze. Eyes filled with so much sadness, she tapped her finger to his heart.

"It's me, isn't it?" Damian took a step away from her, giving her some space.

_I have to bring her home, but how? Let's try this._

"I….I don't hold any deep resent to you. So please come back," Damian gritted out with tighten fist at his side.

She stared at him before she tentatively went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Damian froze but didn't push her away. Instead, he stood there, letting her keep that position for a few seconds before he had enough and pushed away.

"Come on. Let's grab you something to eat and then we shall inform my father that you are coming home.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

The girl snuggled into her warm bed as she let out a silent yawn. After Damian fed her and informed Bruce that she was safe, Alfred had order her to get some rest to which she had desperately wanted. A bluish glow surrounded her again as she let a tiny smile escaped.

_We should start over_

_**Knock-Knock**_

The glow that surrounded her immediately disappeared as her door opened, revealing Damian standing in front of her door.

"May I come in?" She nodded, he walked towards and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Namaiki" Damian said, she looked confused.

"That's your name," Damian clarified. It took a moment for her to register what he said, when she did, she jumped out of her bed and hugged him.

"Enough, release me this instance," Damian commanded but she refused, only tightening her hug even further

_Name _

_A name for me_

_Namaiki_

**Thank you so much for reading chapter 4. Don't forget to review, favorite and like me or my story. **

**See you in the next chapter**

**\- Chise Yukki**


	5. Chapter 4: Communication

**Here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thank all those who have continued to read my story. I am really happy and you guys all make me happy when you review, fav, or follow. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC, except for her name**

Chapter 4: Communication

**Wayne Manor: Morning**

_I'm tired_

_They want me to continue_

_But I can't_

_Beady eyes stare at me_

_Judging me_

_Pens scratching _

_They shook their head_

_No_

_They're not satisfied_

_Here comes punishment_

Eyes shot opened with tiny fists clutching her chest, twisting her white nightgown. Namaiki breathed heavily with slight sweat dotting her eyebrows. She frantically looked around her room and sighed in relief when she saw the familiar room that deserves to be filled with memories and personality. Sliding off the bed, Namaiki went to her wardrobe and sweatdropped at the numerous apparels in there.

_Bruce must have bought more_

_How am I going to wear all of it?_

Eyes glance through the wardrobe before quickly grabbing a simple white dress with ruffles and black bows, she also included a small black ribbon for her hair. Soon she was dressed and ready for the day. She took one look at her mirror and smiled at her reflection.

_Today will be a good day_

* * *

Namaiki hid behind the dining entrance, not at all ready to enter a territory of eating with her new family, could she call them that yet? Perhaps, not yet, but she hopes soon she could. She watches as Bruce ate his breakfast and flips through his newspaper with ease.

_Should I go in_

_Bruce is already there_

_But where is Damian_

_Should I wait?_

Head deep in thought, Namaiki didn't realize a shadow sneaked up behind her. Hands easily dwarfed her own soon came smack on to her head, ruining part of her perfect hair that she spent 20 minutes that morning. Namaiki not expecting this, immediately acted on instinct, grabbed Damian's hand and using his weight against him flipped him over her and Damian not expecting this, did not have the time countering her, fell onto the dining room floor.

**Bang!**

A groan escaped Damian's mouth as he lay on the floor in pain. Bruce immediately stood up in shock and surprise and watched as Namaiki immediately ran to Damian and fluttered around him in worry.

"Do start paying attention to your surroundings, woman," Damian groaned, started to stand up and pull Namaiki up with him.

Bruce finally got out of his shock, asked Damian, "Are you okay, Damian?"

"I remain uninjured, father. Merely in minor pain." Damian rubbed his back with a small grimace and turned towards Namaiki, who's head was lowered in apologies.

"If you wish to come, simply proceed instead of standing there like a fool," was all Damian said before ruffling her head and sitting down in his seat.

Namaiki still looked uneasy to sit until she saw Damian glared at her causing her to shake a little in fear before she submissively sat in her seat.

Bruce watches the two of them eat as he pretends to read his newspaper, something Damian caught on but kept quiet about. Namaiki, who was eating rather tentatively, now started to shove the food in her mouth as if she was starving for weeks causing both males to stare at her in intrigue and a little disgust. While Namaiki looked like every inch of a proper young lady, she was a rather messy eater they discovered. This was something due to her past probably not having enough food, both Bruce and Damian deduce.

Namaiki continues to shove food into her mouth until she realizes that both males were staring at her. She immediately dropped her fork full of eggs back onto her plate and blush heavily under their gaze.

_Gahh! _

_How embarrassing!_

_I can't help it_

_These food are so good_

_Nothing compares to __**then**_

"I refuse to have a pig in my house. I tolerated your eating habits before, but now, I cannot do it anymore. A lesson in manners is what you need," Damian told Namaiki, whose face was now a tomato with steam coming out of her ear. Bruce gave a look of disapproval to Damian before turning back to Namaiki with a smile.

"What Damian meant to-"

"I meant what I stated."

"- is that your eating habit is fine. You just wouldn't want to consume your food the way you are now as you would have a higher chance of choking. Plus, there is no need for you to worry about limiting food as we can ask Alfred to bring you more food if you desire. So there is no need to consume so much food at once," Bruce finished with a small smile.

Namaiki nodded furiously, cheeks still red while Damian only rolled his eyes at her and his father.

"Father, you're becoming soft," Damian commented before continuing to eat.

* * *

**Gotham City Park**

"If you continue to ogle at everything you see, I will conclude this trip," Damian said as he watches Namaiki walking beside him while eating ice cream. Though Namaiki's attention was not on food for once, rather this time, it was on the park that they were walking in. Eyes sparkling so bright, Damian was glad he had chosen green tea flavor ice cream, he needed some bitterness to control himself from slapping her back to the world.

_Father, why did you make me skip school and made me walk with her around Gotham._

**Before**

"Young master, are you ready to depart," Alfred asked. Damian dreaded another school like ever student on earth, though for very different reasons.

"If I must," Damian answered, ready for another boring day.

"Wait, Damian," Bruce called Damian.

"Yes, father," Damian's eyes filled suspicion.

"How about you take Namaiki for a walk around Gotham City park and have ice cream instead of going to school today?"

"What?" was all Damian said before he was shoved outside with Namaiki, leading them to this moment.

**Present**

Even though it was not the first time Namaiki has seen a park, it was the first time she actually took the time to see its beauty since before she never had time or energy since she was more focused on survival rather than sightseeing.

"Due to your reaction, I'm presuming you used to dwell in a place where you couldn't view the external world much," Damian observed. Namaiki froze for a moment at his observation before smiling at him. Damian narrowed his eyes before smacking her head resulting in her dropping her ice cream in shock.

"There's no need for a fraudulent smile. I was merely making an observation." Namaiki thought for a moment before smiling softly at him and nodded.

"We'll need to find some way for you to communicate with the rest of us," Damian commented as they continue to walk forward. Soon, Namaiki paused in her steps and stared in front of her. Damian notices her pause and follows her gaze, he internally froze at the sight before him.

"Absolutely not!" Damian immediately said at the sight of the swing set in front of him. He grabs her hand and prepares himself to drag her away. Namaiki dug her feet into the ground and pointed to the swing set with excitement.

"No," Damian firmly stated again. Damian refused to do something as childish as playing on a swing set. He just refused to, he was a mature young man and a mature person who did not partake in playing on the swing. He was about to drag Namaiki away from the childish area when he saw her dejected face.

_Agh, must you have such a pathetic expression right now?_

Fingers pinching his face, Damian sighed deeply.

_How much pride do I have left now?_

"I suppose 5 minutes won't kill anyone." Namaiki's face lit up at Damian's reluctance, she grabbed his hand and ran towards the swing.

"5 minutes, no more no less!" Damian cried out as he was being dragged to have his pride torn.

* * *

Damian stared at the rows of books in front of him, pondering on which to get for Namaiki. Perhaps, he should get the beginner, so she could learn the letters or should he get the more advanced one so she could learn the more advanced area. Either way, whatever he selects, he better hurry because he has a feeling that Namaiki was not going to stay in here designated spot any longer.

_Just pick one, how hard can it be?_

His hand wavered around books after books, he was about to grab one when he thought of her face, her pathetic face of course. His eyes narrowed, if she was going to stay by his side, then she needs to be educated and he might as well learn while at it, though not for her, more for him so he could gain more knowledge. Definitely not for her. With that, he went up to the front desk and looked at the cashier.

"Oh! Mr-"

"I will be purchasing all the books on sign language." Money cash appeared in the cashier's eyes as he nodded vigorously, Damian rolled his eyes at the sight. _Human society cares nothing but paper cash._

"Of course, my good sir. Thank you for your purchase," the cashier ran to get all the books on a cart and into shopping bags with the speed that could make the Flash impress.

Damian looked at the amount of shopping bags prepared for him, there was no way he was going to carry it without Namaiki notice nor did he really want to carry it, only lackeys every carries shopping bags around

"Delivers to Wayne Manor before 5 pm," Damian said.

The cashier looked shocked, "ahh, sir, we don't do-", serval hundred dollar bill was placed in his hand and he looked at it open mouth. He immediately smiles at Damian, clutching the money in his hands.

"Of course sir."

Damian smirked as he went out of the store. _Money truly does make the world go around._

_I wonder if she'll appreciate it._

* * *

Bruce looks at the young ward eating silently, smiling a little when he saw Namaiki eating much slower but still looked like she was fighting the urge to shove down food in her throat as she did during breakfast.

"Did you guys have fun," Bruce asked, slicing his steak. Alfred came back from the kitchen with a pitcher of water and refilled everyone's glass to which Namaiki nodded in thanks before turning back to Bruce and nodded with a large smile stretching her face.

"It was not dull, I suppose," Damian dabbed his face with his napkin before taking a sip of his beverage. Bruce looked pointedly at him to which Damian ignored, continuing to finish his supper. Bruce opened his mouth but Alfred came over to him and whispered something that caused Burce's eyebrows to shot up and a smile to appear on his face causing Damian to stiffen as he stares at Bruce and Alfred. Bruce turns his gaze to Damian and mouthed "_how sweet". _Damian immediately stood up, clanging his silverwares startling Namaiki, and only caused Bruce's smile to widen even more.

"Father, I wished to be excused." Damian looks straight at his father with narrowed eyes, refusing to back down, but couldn't hide his blush at the tip of his ears. Namaiki looked back and forth between the males before jumping out of her seat, wanting to join Damian.

"Of course, Damian. You have something important to take care of after all." Damian walked out leaving his unfinished supper. Namaiki took one longing glance at her own supper before shoving one large bite before running after Damian. However, Damian paused causing Namaiki to smack into him, she rubbed her nose before looking at him in confusion. Damian turned around and glanced at her face before sighing.

"Go finish eating," Damian said before he walked away until Namaiki grabbed his sleeves, Damian turned around and saw her shaking her head.

"I will be back, I am merely going to get something," Damian said, pushing Namaiki's hands away and walked away leaving a confused Namaiki behind.

_A surprise?_

_What could it be?_

"Come finishing eating, Namaiki. He'll be back." Bruce smiles at Namaiki, she took one last glance in Damian's direction and nodded before going back to her seat.

"How are you faring, Namaiki," Namaiki turned up at Bruce's question, she gives a thumb up and smiles.

"That's good, I was afraid Damian might have scared you away," Bruce paused, his lids lowered as Namaiki continues to listen, "he's not bad person, just a kid who's been through so much. He only acts like the way he does because that's the only way he knows how to deal with life after what's he been through. I sometimes wonder if he would have been different if only I wasn't too late." Namaiki stared at him and saw a glimpse of the weight that was on his back, the burden he's been caring. Flashes of Damian came through her mind, angry expressions filled his face as he stared into her eyes with unexplainable sadness around him. Tears filled her eyes as she stood up and went to him, hugging him tightly, startling Bruce before he smiles and returns the hug. Alfred stared at two with a content smile.

* * *

Damian finally finishes taking all the bags of books to Namaiki's room, it was easy considering who he was. He looked around her room and found that her room very much plain, it was pretty room though it had no personality in it as if nobody had ever lived in here.

_Well, there is plenty of time for her to put her own personality in. _

Damian sat her bed and lay on it, staring up at her ceiling as his brain started clicking in his head. Before he hated Namaiki so much, he wondered where did come from. Was it because of his fear of her taking his place in his father's heart or was it because she reminded of him in a way. Was it the loneliness that was in her eyes that reflected his own and he didn't want to help her because nobody had ever helped him until he came to Bruce or was it because he wanted to tell her if she can't always depend on others to bring her happiness, if she wanted happiness, she would have to get it herself. Did he want her to feel what he had felt before to remind himself that nothing permanent? One day, Bruce and his brother could disappear in a moment, then whom would he have then. Perhaps, he didn't want her to make any relationships cause it will never be permanent. There were so many reasons that he couldn't fathom through his mind, but perhaps, Damian should try again to grabs those hands who reached their hands to hands instead of pushing them away as he has always done. After, that girl tried, so why not he try as well.

Damian covers his eyes with his arm and lay on Namaiki's bed, thinking as time tick on.

_I still hold resent for her a little bit. What would she think if she saw me thinking why I hate her and that I still do? Would she cry or would she understand?_

Namaiki stared at the various bags in her room in confusion. She sat down and unwrapped it, she started to cry as she reads the front covers of all volumes inside the bags.

_Beginner for Sign Language_

_Learning the Alphabet in Sign Language_

_Animals in Sign Language_

_Adjectives in Sign Language_

_How to Communicate in Sign Language_

As Namaiki continues to unwrapped all of it, she smiles as tears continue to flows. There was a slight breeze blowing her hair back as a single piece of paper wrapped in gently blue glow fall perfectly in her palm. She wipes her eyes though it did nothing to stop the oncoming of tears as she read what she recognized, Damian handwriting.

_If you wish to communicate with people, you should educate yourself. -Damian_

This only causes Namaiki to cry harder as she presses the slips of paper to her heart.

_You were right. Kyoya_

_The world is beautiful_

_So So beautiful_

_Filled with wonderful people_

_Like Bruce_

_Like Alfred_

_Like Damian_

* * *

Damian stopped in front of Namaiki's door, he was gonna go check on her reactions at his gifts but something stopped him. He doesn't know what, just a feeling or a force of some sort was stopping him from entering her room. Instead, he sat down in front of her door and closed his eyes. He had no idea what he was doing, it just felt right to be right there. Soon, he fell asleep unintentionally until Namaiki found him hours later, she smiles as she sat beside him and fell with her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Master Bruce, I believe it is time for your nightly patrol," Alfred said he set down another cup of tea in front of Bruce.

"Is it that time already? I supposed I should get Damian and myself ready," Bruce replied as he rubbed eyes, hoping to get rid of his tiredness.

Alfred nodded, "Very good, sir. I shall be waiting down for you two in the Batcave."

"Alright. We'll be there in a minute" Bruce said as he stood up and stretched

"Yes, Master Bruce. I shall brew you two some energizing tea." With that, Alfred left, leaving Bruce alone. Bruce closed his eyes for a moment as he thought of Damian and the new guest.

_Damian, I might not have the power to change the past but I hope she can change your future._

Bruce sighed as he removed himself and started to search for Damian for their nightly patrol. Damian was probably already knowing him. However, when Bruce went to find Damian, he couldn't find him. Thinking of the worst, Bruce immediately went to search for Alfred in hopes of Damian being with Alfred. When Bruce found Alfred, he did find Damian but in the most peculiar position. He was sleeping in front of Namaiki's door with Namaiki right beside him with her head on his shoulder. Alfred looked up from his position as he places a blanket on top of his two wards. Alfred smiled a gentle smile as he puts his finger to his lips.

"Should we wake the young master?" Alfred asked with a knowing smile. Bruce stared at his two wards sleeping soundly, this was the first time Damian ever sleep so soundly. He knows Damian never admits, but he knows Damian does nightmare frequently, so how could he wake him up when he's sleeping so soundly.

Bruce shook his head, "Nah, let them sleep. I can go patrol without Damian for one night."

"Very good, sir."

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you like it. Pardon my grammar as always. I really need a beta editor, but it's so hard to find one.**

**If you guys like, I just created a new story call **Shadow Heart **for **Black Butler. **I hope you will check out that story as well.**

**As always, Please review, favorite, or follow as that always makes me want to write faster and give me energy.**

**Chise Yukki**


	6. Chapter 5: Other birds

**Hi, this is Chise Yukki, here comes the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Great News! I finally have a beta reader now, Falconress is now my beta, I am so happy. However, I am posting this chapter a little early, I will repost this chapter after Falconress fixes it. Thank you, Falconress.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OC**

**Chapter 5: Other birds**

_Dog_

_Cat_

_Bird_

_Ice Cream_

Bluish-purple eyes look at the hand position in the books and try to imitate it herself, smiling in satisfaction when she got it right. Stacks of books surrounded her, each opened, each in different subjects. Even more books were placed carefully on her shelves, all of the ones on the shelves were the ones she had already mastered.

_One of the only good things they have done for me_

_My brain is unparalleled to the average brain_

Namaiki flips through pages after pages, books after books, devouring them like fire devours forest, leaving nothing behind.

_I'm gonna work hard_

_So Damian… And _

_I can…_

A faint flush ran through Namaiki's cheeks, she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed and not wanting any to get a glimpse of her flush even though she was alone in her room.

_Wahh!_

_Don't get ahead of yourself_

**Knock Knock**

"May I come in?" Damian's voice rang clear to her as she scrambles off her floor and runs to open her door for him. However, she misjudged her weight as she twisted her door open and tripped on her feet as her eye widened with the floor meeting her face.

_Ahh..._

Namiki squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the floor. Instead, arms came around her waist, halting her fall. Cold eyes stared down at her as Damian set her upright.

"Still the clumsy fool, I see. Though I suppose it pleases me to see you make such haste for me," Damian commented, smirking at the flush spreading through Namaiki's face. Since Namaiki has been a permanent resident in Wayne Manor, Damian has found the pleasure of teasing her whenever she can. It was payback after the embarrassment that she caused him after he woke up finding her sleeping next to him with her head on his shoulder, he had nearly shoved her off but somehow controlled himself. He had to endure the torture that Bruce had caused him for days because of it.

Damian looked behind her and "hmm", seeing scatter books around her room.

_**Did you finally learn something? **_Damian signed with his hand. Namaiki stared his hand comprehending before replying with her own hand.

_**I memorized everything, I just need to…**_ Namaiki paused for a moment as she went through her memory for the sign for the right words, there were simply too many for her to memorize even if she had a photographic memory. It's like having an entire library in your head, you may have all the facts in your head, however, you still have to go back to review everything.

Damian watched her as she continued to think before a light ball came to Namamiki as she finished her sentence.

_**Practice.**_

_**At least you're better than last time, though I suppose I was not perfect myself. **_Damian replied, in all, he was actually surprised by her learning speed as when he was learning sign language, he had to increase his speed to make sure he was on the same pace as her. Her learning comprehension rivals his and may even surpass his, though he was never going to admit that.

"However, I did not come here for that. My half-siblings have come to visit, and my father wishes for you to meet them." Damian explained.

_**Half-siblings?**_

"The mutts that my father picked up over the year before I came, sadly, has decided to make a visit. Now, come on, we have wasted enough time already." Damian waited a moment before walking away with a curious Namaiki following him. Namaiki knew that Damian had brothers that he didn't talk with favoritism, but this will be the first time she will talk to them.

_How exciting._

* * *

"Hey! Baby bird, how it's going!" Dick with his ebony hair and baby blue eyes grin at Damian, who only answered with a glare. A young man was beside Dick, younger than Dick but older than Damian, continued to stare at his screen on his wrist, ignoring the existence of everyone in the room.

"Aw, come one, baby bird. It makes me sad when you glare at me like that. Come on, you know, you love me." Dick smiles even brighter, blinding everyone in the room.

"A shame you're here," Was all Damian said, Namaiki hid behind him, timid of the new guest in the house even if they are Damian's brothers

"Love you too, hey I've heard we have a new member in our family. Where is she?" Namaiki slid out from behind Damian and smiled a small smile, greeting the newcomers.

_**Hello, I'm Namaiki **_Dick and Tim (Who finally looked up with tired eyes) looked at her with slight confusion. Damian rolled his eyes at their simplicity.

"Didn't father inform you she can't speak. She only communicates through sign language," Damian informed, looking at them as if they were idiots.

"Well-" Dick started.

"We are well informed, though that does not mean we can understand her." Tim finished, taking one final look at Namaiki before turning away.

"Prepaps, you should educate yourself in that area, unless your brain is smaller than a fly," Damian said to Tim, who only glared at him with dark circles under his eyes before turning back to his screen.

"Now, now. Let's stop fighting, we're all family" Dick winked at Namaiki, who blushed. "I don't see why we can't learn, I suppose we should for a pretty lady." Namaiki cheeks flamed even more, something Damian narrowed his eyes at. Damian had only wanted her to meet his siblings since his father said so, he did not want her to actually make a relationship with them. He just had a feeling that if he let them, they would just make trouble for him.

Dick placed himself in front of Namaiki and squatted down to her height, smiling at her. "Bruce told me you're Namaiki." Namaiki nodded shyly, twisting the hem of her dress.

"Well, I'm Richard Grayson, but most people call me Dick."

_**Dick **_Namaiki signed to him, Dick looked confused for a moment before asking, "is that my name in sign language?" Silver hair flow around her as she nodded, Dick smiled before coping her, making her smile even more.

"How do you sign your name?" Dick asked, Namaiki showed him with her small hands with excitement that was visible to everyone in the room.

"Hello, _**Namaiki, **_I'm _**Dick**_," Heat flushed to Namaiki's cheeks as she saw Dick trying to communicate with her using sign language. This was the first time, having someone other than Damian or Bruce communicate, it made her feel like she just made a new friend, she liked it since it gave fuzzy warm feelings. Damian only stared at them with blank eyes, Tim watched at Damian's expression and smirked.

_Jealous? Who knew you were like that. Maybe I should play with you a little bit. A little payback for all those time._

"Sorry everyone, had to take a phone call," Bruce finally came into the room with Alfred dutifully behind him. "Did you guys meet Namaiki?"

"Of course, she's a delightful little fairy with her exotic eyes and hair," Dick stood up with a cheerful smile, winking at Namaiki, who turned away in embarrassment. Tim watches the clench the hand by Damian's side and continues to smirk.

"Tim, what do you think," Tim, having been so focused on Damian body language that he was a little startled by Bruce's voice, obviously by his slight tense shoulder, to which he relaxes immediately. Tim looked at Namaiki, who looked at him with a shy face and turned away.

"She's better than little demon over there," was all Tim said before walking out on them. Namaiki stared at his back with a slight disappointment, she had wanted to make a good impression but her shyness always got the best of her. Dick seeing her expression, went over and gently ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about him, Nami. He doesn't hate you, he just has a hard time expressing his love to anybody, just like baby bat over there." Dick said. Damian glared at him, insulted that he would ever put him and Tim in the same sentence. Though he might not have the same hate he had for Tim, that doesn't mean he liked him, in fact, he still hates him, just a little less than before, only a little.

"Don't you dare speak of him and I in the same sentence," Damian grabbed Namaiki's hand and dragged himself and her out, "We are departing, and cease calling her that stupid pet name." Dick and Bruce both stare at Damian, each with a small smile.

"Life here will be a bit lively now, don't you think Bruce," Dick asked as he continued to stare after the two children.

"It already has."

* * *

Dick or more known as the original Robin was walking down to the kitchen when he saw something perhaps he shouldn't have seen as he was passing the Namaiki's room. As a superhero, Dick has more foes than he can count, each dangerous in their own way, each giving him different experiences that will forever be engraved in mind and sometimes it eats him away in his dream, a place where his nightmare comes true, where he is too late to save anyone. As Dick got older, he got used to it and started to welcome it as an old friend, however no matter how used to he is, there are times when the nightmare would take hold of him and refuse to let him go. When these times come, he finds he always feels better when he prepares himself a cup of warm tea with honey. So he had intended to do that, but as he was walking past Namaiki's door, he heard something fluttering. He paused, not knowing what to do, should he let his curiosity win and see what was going on or should he walk away. As always, the curious part of him always wins, he silently walks to Namaiki's door and gently opens it. What he saw inside shocked him, driving the nightmare remains that had claimed him earlier.

Books of all different sizes wrapped in gentle blue glow surrounded Namaiki as she flipped pages after pages, eyes roaming through the pages. As if she senses his presence, she immediately looked up, finding his surprised face staring at her. Shock filled her own face as the blue glow immediately ceased, leaving the books flightless as they fell, crashing onto her and to her bed snapping Dick out of his daze.

"What was that?"

Namaiki's shoulder shook in fear as small tears started to fall down her cheeks, Dick's eyes widened in panic as he quickly placed himself at her side. He gently places his hand on her head while looking at her, thinking he should let her cry in peace.

"Hey, there's no need to cry, you know. I was just surprised." Dick said. Namaiki wiped her eyes in an attempt to stop the oncoming of tears but failed. She was sacred, she was so sure everyone was asleep at this time of night. She didn't want anyone to see this side of her, the side of her that many wanted to kill for and feared. She wished she could hide forever but she knew if she didn't use it, then it would kill her. Dick glanced at her teary face and regretted his curiosity.

_Curiosity does kill the cat_, Dick knows what to do except sitting beside with his hand on her head. Dick wondered if Bruce or Damian knew of it, but he has a feeling that they are as clueless as he was.

"Does Bruce or Damian know of this," Namaiki stiffened at his question, which pretty much answered his question.

"So they don't know about this?" Namaiki shook her head. Namaiki wished she could tell him why she couldn't tell anyone, but she couldn't.

"You don't want them to know?" Namaiki shook her head again.

"Well, then I'm honored I'm the first one to know," Dick smiled at Namaiki, who finally finished crying. Namaiki glanced at him with red puffy eyes before turning away, not smiling. Dick turned away after failing to make her smile.

"Hey, I won't tell them if you don't want me to," Dick tried again. Namaiki glanced at him with a bit of hope and she nodded slowly. Dick smiled, finally getting through her. He got off her bed and squatted in front of her so he could see her eyes and vice versa.

"Little Nami, I promised you. This will be our little secret," Dick grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. He stood up and smiled at Namaiki, giving her a sense of calm.

"Good night, Nami." Namaiki stares at him for a moment before waving at him, her way of saying good night.

* * *

Dick stood outside of Namaiki's door, eyes closed and sighing through his nose, trying to calm himself. That was quite something, it was definitely something he didn't see every day. Perhaps, he needs two cups of warm milk now to calm himself.

_Who knew the little girl has her own secret….well I suppose everyone does. I wondered what would happen if she figured out our secret. Only time can tell. _

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry about Jason, I did not forget him, I have a special chapter for him. Don't forget to review, favor and follow this story. It really helps me keep wanting to make more chapters. Next week will be the next chapter for Shadow Heart (Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction).**

**Chise Yukki**


	7. Chapter 6: Debut part 1

**Hello! Before I say any more, I would like to thank **_polarisrowe1_ **for editing this. **_polarisrowe1_ **did an amazing job on this. Thank you so much **polarisrowe1!

**Here it is the sixth chapter. I really hope you enjoy this. Remember I love opinions or suggestions for this story if you want to give some.**

**Chapter 6: Debut part 1**

During the breakfast for the Wayne family, all was silent save for the clinks of silverware and the sounds of drinking glasses being lifted up and set down. At the lavish table sat Bruce, Damian, Dick, Namaiki, and even Tim, who still sported dark bags around his eyes, though they were a bit lighter than before. Every now and then, Dick would glance over at Namaiki, remembering their encounter from last night, but exactly sure how to approach her. Damian seeing this, felt something spiteful twist within him, and he didn't like it. He placed his fork down harshly onto his plate, causing everyone to pause and turn towards him.

"Don't you have plenty of girls who are willing to yield under your gaze," Damian asked, staring at Dick, who only blinked, not quite understanding what Damian had meant. The others turn towards Dick, giving him a slight questioning look while wondering what exactly had he done to get Damian so worked up.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked, looking truly confused. He tried to remember exactly what he had done in the last 24 hours that may have caused this, but came up empty-handed.

Damian narrowed his eyes, "what I mean is why do you keep moving your gaze to the stupid girl? She's not much of an interest, so why." Dick blinked at this along with the others before smiling internally.

_Ah… You're jealous. No need to be so harsh though._

"Ah, nothing. Just remembering the things we talked about last night before we went to bed," Namaiki stiffened at this, hands slightly shaking at his words. Damian's eyes widened a bit as he looked back and forth between the two, wondering what exactly had they talked about last night. He had sent her off to bed like usual and this never happened; she always stayed in her room until morning, so what changed last night?

Bruce and Tim both continued to eat as they watched the drama unfold. Though he had an announcement to make, Bruce figured it could wait until after this little battle

"What exactly did you say that caused you to keep shifting your attention to her so many times, Grayson?" Damian asked. Dick merely shrugged, "Nothing much, just some stuff about you. You know how mean you are, how bloodthirsty you are, how you are such an old fashioned person... You know, just stuff." Namaiki, hearing this, sighed in relief and smiled at her plate.

Damian continued to stare at Dick before also returning to eating, "If you're gonna lie, you might as well not tell me at all. But do know, once I find out exactly what you two talked about last night, I'm afraid there might just be one bird less left in this nest," Damian said calmly. The threat was clear as Bruce and Tim sigh at him, knowing no matter how long he's been here, this ruthless part of him may never change. Namaiki, on the other hand, looked quite worried for Dick's life as she turned to him with a frightened look. Dick, however, only winked at her and mouthed _he's lying_. Namaiki sighed in relief, seeing Dick's relaxed demeanor calmed her down. Besides, deep down in her heart, she knew Damian would never truly hurt his brother no matter how unpredictable he may be.

**Clap! **Bruce smiled as all eyes focused on him.

"Not that you've had your little fight all sorted out, I have something important to tell you." Bruce linked his hand together and smiled at his children before him. This went on for almost 10 seconds before Damian slammed his hand onto the table, clearly annoyed that he had got their attention yet hadn't said anything. Bruce, however, was unfazed by his actions as the rest of the family-saved Namaiki, who jumped a little.

"Well, father?" Damian asked.

Bruce finally spoke. "Well, I thought it was high time that we introduce Namaiki into society and officially announce her as one of my wards." Tim's fork dropped, causing a loud 'plunk' to echoes throughout the house, making Alfred pause in his preparation of more tea in the kitchen. Even Namaiki was surprised as well. Dick and Damian, on the other hand, look slightly surprised but were not nearly as fazed by it as the others. After all, Bruce had always been a sucker for lost souls.

"Another one?" Tim blurted out before realizing how rude he actually sounded. He glanced over Namaiki, who only stared at Bruce with slight tears in her eyes, before he turned away.

"Yes, it seems as though she'll be staying with us for a long time. So why not," Bruce said as he drank his coffee.

"When will that be?" Damian asked, wanting to know the exact date so he could prepare himself. He would need time to educate Namaiki to high society rules and how to carry herself with pride without looking so shy all the time. He needed her to be more confident in herself and more outgoing if she were to stay with them.

"I plan to announce at our next charity event, so this Friday," Bruce answered. A crack could be heard from the now broken fork in Damain's hand. He glanced at the fork before standing up and dragging Namaiki away from her breakfast and off to wherever Damian was going.

Dick stared at their retreating figures before suddenly laughing, causing Tim to look at him as if he were mad.

"Shouldn't we be worried about where the demon spawn is taking her?" Tim asked. Though he still had mixed feelings about her, he didn't exactly hate her. Tim just hadn't exactly warmed up to her. He felt there was something unfamiliar about her-in general like she had a secret and he didn't like that.

"Don't worry about him. He's only giving her lessons, that's all." Bruce said, looking at his watch and realized that he needed to get back to work and Damian needed to get ready for school.

"But, it looks like the lesson will have to wait," Bruce grabbed his coat from the chair and left, leaving Dick and Tim alone in the dining room.

"I don't trust her," Tim bluntly said as soon as Bruce left. He stabbed his eggs and Dick glanced over him, not all surprised by his comment; Tim never trusted he met for the first time.

"You don't trust anyone," Dick replied, voicing his thoughts.

"No, this is different. I really don't trust her. I have a feeling that she's hiding something dangerous and I don't like that," Tim stressed out. There was just something about her that made him feel uneasy, and Tim was determined to figure what.

Dick seemed a bit surprised, "well...don't we all have secrets."

Tim paused before sighing, knowing he was right. Everyone has secrets of their own, some good and some bad. Secrets were secrets, but that's what made them so terrible and until Tim figured them out, he refused to change his behavior for her.

"I know, but there's just something about her that I don't like. I don't know what it is and that's making me even warier of her.

Dick stared back at him, not exactly sure what to say.

_At this rate, It looks like your secret might not be a secret much longer, Namaiki._

Damian stared outside from his desk with a frown on his face. He didn't want to be here; he needed to educate Namaikia about the rules of society so that she would no longer embarrass herself while with him. He had reputation after all, not that he cared for it much due to his past actions.

_Doesn't father know how important this is? Couldn't he have given me one more day off of school? It's not like school does me any good._ Damian thought with a sour look. _Besides she's much more interesting than all these fools. _

"...Wayne….Mr… !" A voice bellowed out, startling the boy from his daydream. A red-faced teacher stood in front of his desk holding an open textbook in his hand. Damian blinked, completely unfazed at him.

"Yes?" Damian replied.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. Just what are you doing instead of listening to me?" the teacher gritted out.

Damian only stared at him, not saying anything. _What was his name again? Or is he a new teacher, I have made a few teachers quit before though Father was not exactly happy about that. _

"My apologies," Damian said in a monotonous voice, causing the teacher to snap the book close in his hands.

"If you're so confident with yourself, Mr. Wayne, why don't you answer the question on the board?"The teacher grit his teeth, looking like he wanted to slap Damian. Of course, he would never be able to do that for more reason than he could count or know.

Damian huffed arrogantly before walking up to the board. His eyes briefly pasted over a nameplate reading, "_Professor Luke Milton" _on the front desk and glancing back over at the question. Damian scoffed. _This is elementary, _Damian though as he quickly answered the question with ease. He dusts his hands off with confidence before returning to his desk to resume to his previous daydream leaving a breathless silence in his space.

_I wish you were attending this school, then perhaps, it would be less boring._

Silence filled the room and Professor Milton only gaped at the boy, feeling like he'd just been dumped with cold water. He wanted to shout at Damian for his attitude but stopped himself in time remembering who he was. His glasses glinted with the sunlight as he forced himself to smile to the class, and resume his teaching.

_If only you weren't a Wayne, I would have expelled you by now._

While Damian was at school, Namaiki was with Alfred, learning proper etiquette. Before her sat a plate and bowl with serval knives, spoons, and forks beside the plate and bowl. The butler picked up one of the many utensils and handed it to her.

"And lastly, this is the salad fork, used for salads," Alfred said. Namaiki nodded, storing the information inside her head.

_Salad forks_

_Fruit forks_

_Butter knife_

_Carving knife_

_Soupspoon_

_Who knew there was so much?_

Namaiki sighed, her head hurting a bit from the overload of information being forced onto her. Alfred noticed this and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She turns to him in question.

"Why don't you take a break, and we shall resume class later," Alfred said with a smile, already pulling her chair away from the table.

Namaiki with slightly widening eyes, shook her head quickly.

_**Flashback**_

"_A break?" A man with a white cloak asked, eyeing the word that Namaiki had written on the board. The girl with silver hair nodded with exhaustion clear in her eyes. She was still new at this and didn't understand the consequence to that simple word._

_The man shook his head, "you don't need breaks. Only humans take breaks and you're not human. You don't deserve one.." The man's eye suddenly filled with a crazed look. The girl knew what this meant and tried to back away, but it was no use._

_He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a little button. "And now, to remind you to never ask that again." And with a smile, the man pushed it. _

"_**Hot"**_

"_**It hurts"**_

"_**Why.."**_

"_**Did I ask for too much?"**_

_A thump could be heard as the girl fell to the ground, clutching her tiny body as her eyes widened in pain and filled with tears. Her mouth opened as if she was screaming, but not a single not sound came out._

"_It's time for punishment."_

**Flashback Ends.**

Small, heavy pants came from Namaiki's mouth as the memories threatened to swallow her whole. She wrapped her arm around her frame, in hopes of calming herself down. Alfred saw this and immediately placed himself before her. He tilted her chin up, looking into her dilated pupils and he glanced at her hand, which began to scratch at her skin, leaving faint red marks. Alfred had this before during Bruce's childhood and instantly grabbed her hand away from her shoulder.

"Please calm down, my lady. You are here, not there," Alfred said in a smooth but gentle voice. Namaiki, hearing this through the thick fog within her head, glanced at him with frantic eyes. Alfred seeing this, smiled, and nodded encouragingly at her.

"That's right, my lady. You are here. Focus on the present." Alfred continued on, rubbing soothing circles onto her hand, calming her down. Namaiki's eyes focused onto the butler and soon she was back. She looked around, finding herself back in the manor.

_It was just a memory_

_This is different than before_

_They are different from the others_

Namaiki took a deep breath, finally calming herself down. She gave a small smile to Alfred.

_**I am back**_ Namaiki signed to Alfred, who stood up and smiled in return.

"That is good. Though I do believe a break is in order. Why don't you go enjoy our garden for a bit." Alfred tried again. Namaiki thought for a moment before nodding and getting up off her seat.

Namaiki turned to Alfred for a moment before signing, _**Thank you.**_

Alfred only nodded with a smile.

Namaiki sat on the swing set in the back of the garden and looked around at the beautiful garden filled with many exotic flowers blooming around her. Every once in a while, a robin would fly over and glance up at her, as if curious before flying away.

Soon a little breeze teased her hair and Namaiki shook her head little, trying to fix her hair. When she failed, she sighed before retracting her hand away from the swing and pushing her hair back. However, as soon she fixed her hair, another breeze- one more powerful than the last came and almost knocked her over.

With the sudden gust of wind, came a surprisingly quiet thump, causing alarm bells to ring in her head. Namaiki immediately turned, trying to find the source of the sound, but found nothing but the slight breeze and flowers that danced within another, gentle breeze.

"Hey, Silver. I'm here." A rather rough voice whispered into her ear. Namaiki froze before jumping off the swing, trying to find the voice. Soon, a man with dark black hair and eyes that were splashed with the colors of the ocean and grass came behind her.

Namaiki immediately turned around, eyes wide in slight fear as she stared up at the man before her. The man took one look at her before smirking.

"So you're the new mutt that Alfred has been begging me to see."

**And End! I really hope you like it. I hope you would check out my other story if you like this story. The next chapter for **Shadow Heart** should be here this week or next week if everything goes according to plan. **

**And remember I love hearing from you guys. So bring in those reviews!**

**\- Chise Yukki**


	8. Chapter 7: Debut part 2

**Hello, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This will be my chapter until school starts since I only have the school-issued device, which I have to give back this week. So see you and enjoy your summer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for OC**

**Chapter 6: Debut part 2**

Hello Alfred #2,

It's me again. I still don't understand fucking why Alfred gave you to me. He tells me it's a way for me to express my feelings but I don't think it's working….Hell, I don't even know why I am still writing on you. I fucking hate you. Don't feel shit though since I pretty much hate everyone.

Either way, I met someone weird today…. A girl with silver hair and purple eyes...she looked fucking stupid the first time I met her. I knew she existed since Alfred is always sending me letters even though I told him fucking not to. I didn' feel shit on visiting the new dog. But Alfred kept bugging me to meet her, saying "she might change my world." Not sure about that. This girl was really weird, she was mute…..though I already knew that because of... you know. She didn't know who I was and bit me the first me we met until I threw her off onto the garden, fucking weirdo. Because of her, I have a fucking scar on my hand, fucking sharp teeth. She was an animal, kinda like me when I was young. She looked like shit when Alfred told her who I was, she started crying and signed something over and over again. No idea what she said. Like I said, fucking weird. I don't think I'll see her again…..though I might have to...Stupid Alfred….gave me an invitation to her debut for his Friday. Bruce decided to take in another stupid…..Ahh.. fucking hell.

I'm done talking to you. Don't expect me to fucking come back.

J.T

Jason stared at his notebook before slamming it shut. He glanced at the small bite mark on his hand, it was red and slightly swollen. Jason cursed at it before throwing himself on his bed. As his cover flew up, a single paper flew and fell on to his face. He cursed again before grabbing the paper and quickly glanced at it before tossing it onto the floor.

_Dear Master Todd,_

_Hello again. How are you? I'm sure you already know that Master Bruce had decided to take in another adorable child. I'm sure you will like her, she's quite unique. I do think you two have something in common. I suggest visiting her, won't you? I really do think you'll take a liking to her. Bruce also invited you to join her debut during the charity event this Friday. I hope you will join us on this wonderful day. I hope you are doing well and using the gift that I send you. Don't forget to visit your brothers and Bruce soon._

_Your friend and Butler,_

_Alfred Pennyworth_

Jason stared at his hand again before smirking, chuckling a little.

"At least she has some fucking fire." Jason covered his eyes with his arm, "At least she's interesting."

* * *

"So I heard you bit someone today," Damian looked at the girl before him, her eyes were still watery and rimmed with red. Namaiki nodded and signed **sorry. **He stared at her before suddenly slamming his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Good job." Damian looked a little bit proud of her action. Namaiki blinked in confusion at him.

"Todd is someone who deserves to be bitten," Damian said darkly. Namaiki blinked, not exactly sure how she was supposed to be feeling.

"However," Damian backed away from her, "let us refrain from doing such action at your debut."

Namaiki nodded, but she still felt slightly bad for biting Damain's brother. She hadn't meant to bite him, he just scared her when he popped out of nowhere. She had thought he was an intruder since he seemed quite scary the first she met him.

"Now," Damian snapped his finger in front of her eyes, startling her, "let us get back to our lesson."

Namaiki nodded again, but her mind was far from the etiquette lesson and instead on the boy she met before.

_How can I make it up to him?_

* * *

Jason stared at the package on his front door. He wanted to burn it in hell, but he couldn't because he saw who sent it.

_From, Alfred._

Jason sighed before grabbing the package and slammed his door close and jumped onto his bed again. He tore open the package and felt a hardcover book touch his hand. He pulled it out and stared at it and cursed.

"A fucking book…" Jason flipped the pages, quickly glancing at it, "A fucking sign language book."

As I flipped through the page, a single small note fell out. Jason quickly grabbed it.

_Dear Master Todd,_

_I decided to send you a sign language book. You should really learn it so that you can communicate with our little lady. Do please come to the gala. Lady Namaiki told me to tell you; she has a present for you to make up for her action from before._

_Your friend and Butler,_

_Alfred Pennyworth_

Jason snorted at the letter before tossing it onto the table beside his bed, which was filled with many other letters.

Jason flipped through the book once more before he shut the book close. He wanted to toss into the trash but knew Alfred wouldn't like that. He sighed as he glanced at the letter again.

_Maybe I should go…._

* * *

**Thursday night**

Namaiki smiles at the nicely wrapped present before her. She was slightly floating on top of her bed, something people wouldn't notice if they came to her room unnoticed. She didn't want to make the same accident again.

_Will he like it?_

Namaiki grabbed the present and hugged tightly. She really wanted to make peace with Jason, and she really hoped this make will mend the little bump in their relationship.

_This is my new world…_

_I really want a lot of people to be in it._

* * *

**Friday**

Namaiki stared at the girl in the mirror. She was beautiful, she couldn't believe this was her. She had on a dark blue dress with specks of light blue around it decorated with diamond and sapphire that sparkle every time she turns. Even her hair was decorated with light sparkles with a blue flower that really brought out the color of her eyes and really let her silver hair shine. She couldn't believe that Damian had chosen the dress for her, including the shoes and jewelry and hair accessory on her head. She twirled herself and smiled in delight at the sparkles that her dress gave off.

**Knock- Knock**

Damian stepped inside and paused slightly when he saw her. He shook his head before looking at her up and down before nodding in satisfaction.

"Perfect. You are ready," Damian stared at her and gently brushed her hair away from her eyes and paused, staring at her before blinking and coughing slightly while turning away from her.

"Well, we should go." Namaiki nodded with excitement before remembering the present and quickly grabbed it before she forgets it.

Damian slightly glared at the present but said nothing he led her to her debut.

* * *

Jason looked at the fancy manor before him and questioned himself if this was really the best choice. Either way, he can't change his mind now, he was already here.

He looked at his outfit, it was an old suit that Roy let him borrow with the promise he would dry clean it. Like hell, he was doing that, but he had to lie to get it.

_I will only be here for a bit. Then I'll leave. _Jason thought as he parked his motorcycle in Bruce's garage. Jason dusted his su- no, Roy's suit before walking into the manor, already regretting what he was gonna do.

_What am I fucking doing here?_

* * *

Namaiki covered her eyes slightly at the bright light the Chandelier created. Damian led her to Bruce and the rest of the birds though Jason was not there, she realized. _Perhaps, he was running late? _Richard smiled a comforting smile at her, encouraging her while Tim only glanced at her before quickly looking away. She walked to them and stood beside Bruce.

Bruce smiled at her, " You look beautiful, Namaiki. Are you all ready?" Namaiki's hands shook a little, shaking her present a bit but she nodded.

Bruce picked a champagne glass and ranged with a silver fork, getting everyone's attention. All the guests looked at Bruce, who stared at them with an air of authority.

"Esteemed guest. I am pleased to see you join me this evening to help those in need. However, tonight I have a special announcement to make," Bruce gently placed a hand on Namaiki's back and pushed her forward and to the vision of the guests, "I have decided to take in a new ward. Her name is Namaiki and she shall be joining my family. I hope you welcome her with warm hands."

A hush of silence before thundering claps could be heard, it was so loud, it almost broke Namaiki's eardrum. She smiled at the crowd, finally getting into the spirit of the party. However, as she smiled onto the crowd, she didn't notice a single boy with blond hair and the same bluish-purple eyes as her, staring at her, not clapping with the rest of the guests. In fact, he had no emotion in his eyes at all.

The boy stares at her once more before leaving.

_Found you._

* * *

Namaiki breathed in the slight chill air as she sat in the garden, smiling so much, her cheeks were aching but she liked it. The party was fun but was getting a little suffocating, she decided to take a break. She had wanted to take Damian with her but when she saw him surrounded with other young girls, she left him alone and left for some air after telling Bruce she was gonna take a break.

Jason hadn't arrived yet, and she glanced at her present, wondering if he was ever going to come. Her hands tightened slightly around the present before she relaxed.

_Oh, well…_

_If he doesn't come._

_I can give it to him next time._

_At least, I hope there will be a next time._

Namaiki sighed a little before looking up at the moon, marveling at its beauty. Before, she rarely got to see the outside and now, she can go outside whenever she wants. She closed her eyes, thinking of how everything changed because of that '**incident'. **That part of her life, where she cried years worth of tears, thinking it as one of the worst nights she had ever lived. She could feel the slick warm blood that covered her and that warm smile that surrounded her that night. However, it was because of that horrible night and sacrifice that was made that night that led her to where she was now. She used to think about it with sadness, but now, she still thought of it with sadness but with hope now. She breathes as a breeze picked up and the scent of flowers invaded her nose.

"Hello," a young boy's monotone voice reached her ears. She froze, recognizing the voice, from before. She quickly turns, seeing the blond hair with the same eyes as her.

She stared him, not moving, just stared at him with shaky hands. She waited for him to explain his presence when she had thought she would never see him again.

"Yes, I'm back. I have been searching for you for a while. " He moves closer to her. Namaiki shook her head, her shoulders slightly shaking, "Ever since that night."

_He's alive_

_But he died_

_I saw him_

_**But I didn't. **_

Namaiki jerked back when his voice reached her head.

_Kyoya?_

_**Yep. **_

_**I'm back.**_

Kyoya smiled at her though it looked it was made of glass, and he opened his arm to her. Namiki smiled a joyous smile and ran to his arm, dropping Jason's present onto the grass.

_Kyoya!_

_I'm so glad that you're alive!_

"Me too, I'm glad you're safe," Kyoya smiled down at her head, brushing her hair with his hand while pulling a syringe from his pocket. Without her notice, he places the syringe onto her neck and pushes the liquid in. He tightens his grasp on her when she stiffens for a moment before collapsing on to him.

"You had your fun. Now it's time to go back," Kyoya whispered in a monotone voice again. He hooked his arm around her and with a blink of his eyes, they were gone.

Silence filled the garden as if nothing had happened. The only thing that proved what happened before was the lone present on the grass.

* * *

Jason looked around the room but still could not find the person he was looking for.

_Fuck, knew I shouldn't have come here._

Jason sighed before starting to head for the exit before any of the other birds or the batman itself noticed he was here. He had only wanted to meet with her a bit but now that she isn't even here. There was no point in being in here.

As he left for the exit, a warm hand touched his shoulder. Jason stiffens before relaxing when he realizes it was just Alfred.

"Hello, young master," Alfred greeted with a warm voice.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Jason said with a sigh.

"Of course. You are looking for the little lady?" Alfred asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, she isn't here. So-"

"She is in the garden. She took a breather." Alfred pushed Jason to the direction of the garden, "go on. She's been waiting for you. Master Todd."

"Don't call me that either." Jason shrugs Alfred off before walking the rest of the way to the garden by himself.

However, when Jason got there, it was empty. Jason stared at the empty garden. He cursed and was ready to leave until something caught his eyes.

It was a little present, just a little bigger than his hand. It was wrapped in red paper and topped off with a black bow. He picked it up and saw a tag.

_Sorry about last time._

_I hope you enjoy this gift._

_Namaiki._

Jason stared at the present and saw the empty garden and cursed once more.

"Fuck."

**And end!**

**Don't forget to review and follow my story to support me!**

**I hope you enjoy this and can't wait to see you guys in August**

**Have a good summer**

**Chise Yukki**


End file.
